


Appa and Omma

by MystiqueMisha



Category: BTOB
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystiqueMisha/pseuds/MystiqueMisha
Summary: Eunkwang and Minhyuk enjoy a quiet reunion after completing their military service.





	Appa and Omma

**Author's Note:**

> This has been written as a prize for the runner up of our BTOB quiz, hosted for the anniversary of BTOB Melody India!

“How was it?” asked Minhyuk, slowly swirling the contents of his glass of bubble tea.

“How was what?” Eunkwang replied, slowly sipping his iced coffee, not taking his eyes off the beautiful face before him. Minhyuk smiled and raised his eyes from his own glass.

“Being in service, silly. How was it?”

Eunkwang laughed, tilting his glass so that the ice clinked against the sides. “It was great! I learnt new things, went on a new diet, actually managed to get 8 hours of sleep a day – without Sungjae’s and Changsub’s pranks to bother me. Oh, and I made lots of new friends.”

“Not surprised,” grinned Minhyuk. “You’re so likeable, you’ll easily make friends wherever you go.”

“The same goes for you,” Eunkwang replied, with a wider smile. “You’re so beautiful I’m pretty some of those guys wanted to be more than just your friend, hehe. And I bet you cooked for some of them too. Did they even want to let go of you?”

Minhyuk chuckled, lighting up the room with the sweet sound. “I practised my cooking on them, yes. In fact, I made them some nurungji one day, your favourite. They couldn’t get enough, so I think you’ll like it too when I make it for you.”

“I can never get enough of your cooking anyway,” Eunkwang reached out and tucked a stray curl of hair behind Minhyuk’s ear. It had started growing back out in little curly waves after his military haircut.

“So….how was it?” Minhyuk asked again, softly, reaching out with a napkin to wipe some coffee from the side of Eunkwang’s mouth. He met Eunkwang’s soft, questioning gaze. “How was it…being apart for two years?”

Eunkwang didn’t respond right away, instead opting to pick up Minhyuk’s hand and lay soft kisses across the knuckles. “I missed my family a lot. I’d think of them everyday.”  
“Of course, silly. And you missed the group too.”

“I missed Sungjae.”

“That boy’s a devil when it comes to pranks but he’s truly an angel and loves us a lot, huh.”

“I missed Ilhoon.”

“Ah, our savage little boy. He blossomed so quickly while we were away.”

“I missed Peniel.”

“I missed him too, that sweetheart.”

“I missed Changsub.”

“Ah, Sungjae’s partner in crime – and victim too. In fact, they don’t prank me as much as they prank you.”

“Maybe because you’re the mom? Haha. I missed Hyunsik.”

“He’s the sort of guy everyone would miss.”

“And…I missed Sami, Hamo - ”

“What about me?” Minhyuk smirked, watching Eunkwang blush a little at the question. “I’ve noticed you held out mentioning me.”

“Ahhh, what can I say.” Eunkwang squeezed his boyfriend’s fingers, bringing them to his lips and kissing the fingertips. “I can’t describe how much I missed you? Words fall short. Everyday I thought about your beautiful face, your pleasant personality, how good you looked that one time you dressed up as a cat, and so on.”

Minhyuk laughed gently and reached out to cup Eunkwang’s cheek. “I missed you too, silly. I missed these lovely cheekbones, and,” he drew his thumb over his boyfriend’s lips, “this sweet smile. And I missed your crazy silly dances. You owe me one dance for every month we were apart.”

“How about instead of that, I write a song for you?”

“A song? So BTOB Blue’s next comeback will be a song about our romantic reunion?”

“You know it! It’ll be a chart topper. Maybe they’ll play it in this very café on the next Valentine’s day.”

Minhyuk smiled tenderly, pausing to look around the cozy little café where they were enjoying their quiet little reunion.

“And what are you going to call it? What'll be the title of the song?”

“Omma and Appa.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm offering affordable fanfic commissions, including for NSFW content! Copy and paste the following link into your browser, and email me at sohinim16@iimcal.ac.in to discuss your request. Or if you'd like to pay directly through PayPal instead of through ko-fi, you can avail a discount!
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/P5P6DFXV


End file.
